Changing reality
by Satine30
Summary: Juste après l'épisode Point of view


Changing Reality  Written by Ankh   
Comments? Write to us at MaatAnkh. 

Traductrice: satine

Mail de la trad. : après l'épisode point of view

Genre: romance

Note de la trad.: hihihi voilà je me lance dans la traduction, alors j'espère que je suis compréhensible, normalement oui ! Sinon Ankh m'a bien donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic, et sachez que les feeds que vous m'enverrez, je les traduirais et les ferais ensuite passer à l'auteur ! Voilà amusez vous bien

Disclamer : bon ben pour pas changer les habitudes, rien ne m'appartient toujours pas ! C'est nul quand même d'un côté. Ouais parce que si doudou m'appartenait je sais déjà ce que je lui ferais faire. Ben quoi ? « Dirty people ! » Disait un grand philosophe du nom de Colin Cunningham à propos de notre esprit mal placé lorsqu'il parlait des slashs (pas notre faute on lui pose la question s'il a déjà lu un slash sur Davis et Hammond et il rep « who had the biggest… » alors nous mdrr, et il fait en montrant son nez « nose, pah dirty people » mdrr ben comme lui a répondu le traducteur « en même temps, on est français ! » mdrr) bref tout ça pour dire que vous avez l'esprit mal placé, et que vous avez entièrement raison ! Mdrr bon aller j'arrête là car malgré ce moment d'égarement rien ne m'appartient toujours pas ! Lol

Le miroir quantique s'éteignit dans un bruit sourd, faisant disparaître l'image du Docteur Samantha Carter, aperçue brièvement. Un peu de lumière s'était répandue dans son monde, venant de l'autre réalité, mais lorsque l'image avait disparue, elle avait eu l'impression d'être plongée dans l'obscurité. La tristesse la consumait, formant une boule dans son ventre, lui déchirant le cœur.

Jack était mort.

Oh mon dieu. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser, trop occupée à essayer de repousser les Goa'ulds qui attaquaient la Terre, et envahissaient le SGA; trop occupée à essayer de survivre, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire son deuil.

Maintenant elle l'avait.

Elle sentit quelqu'un lui toucher le bras, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait que s'agir du général Hammond ou de Charles Kawalsky, mais elle n'arrivait pas à répondre. Elle entendait d'autres voix, mais elle gardait le silence. Elle ne voulait pas entendre leurs questions, elle ne voulait pas de leur compagnie. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se cacher d'eux, et se noyer dans sa peine, avec pour seul compagnon le souvenir de cet homme qui avait su la faire se sentir complète.

Elle voulait qu'il revienne.

Elle avait froid à l'intérieur, comme si son corps avait été entièrement recouvert de glace, elle se demanda si un jour elle ressentirait de nouveau la chaleur. Durant quelques secondes sur cette Terre alternative, en voyant le double de l'homme qu'elle aimait, la glace avait fondue, ses sentiments voulant croire qu'il était vivant--jusqu'à ce que son esprit ne se mette à lui crier que ce n'était pas sa réalité, pas son Jack.

Non, son Jack était mort. Une part désespérée d'elle avait eu besoin de croire que cet autre Jack était un duplicata de son mari. Il lui ressemblait tellement. De plus son double à elle semblait ne pas voir ses charmes, le major Carter le voyait simplement comme un ami et comme un officier supérieur. Peut-être que son Jack à elle aurait pu apprendre à aimer le Docteur Carter, même s'il ne ressentait aucun désir pour l'autre Sam.

Mais lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé. Elle avait su qu'elle avait réellement perdu son Jack.

Sa douleur intérieure s'accrue et elle s'y noya, perdant toute notion du monde qui l'entourait, des bras enveloppèrent son corps tremblant dans une douce étreinte et chassèrent tout le reste à l'extérieur de leur cocon.

Lorsqu'elle sentit un contact sur son épaule, elle ferma les yeux ne voulant pas de compassion, ou pourvu que non, pas d'éloges de la part du général Hammond.

« Laissez-moi. Laissez-moi s'il vous plait. »

Une voix remplie d'amour lui répondit près de son oreille.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Une main la tira, la faisant se retourner, puis de son autre main, il effaça les larmes, coulant sur son visage. Ses doigts se mirent à trembler légèrement quand ils caressèrent ses lèvres.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement

La première chose à laquelle elle pensa, fut qu'elle avait perdu la raison.

La seconde fut « On s'est trompé. Ce n'est pas mon monde. »

Jack O'Neill, grand, beau, et surtout vivant se mit à sourire tendrement à sa femme avant de l'étreinte plus étroitement. Voyant sa réaction, il se mit à la serrer plus fort contre lui, comme si la chaleur de son corps pouvait faire fondre l'expression glaciale de son visage. Sa voix était douce, intime, il murmura :

« Hey Sam. J'ai rencontré les p'tits gris de Roswell. »

« Les Asgards. Ils t'ont ramené. » Les mots sortaient de sa bouche, mais Sam n'avait plus aucun contrôle dessus, tout comme elle ne contrôlait plus ni ses émotions, ni les pensées qui tourbillonnaient et s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Le choc commença à s'effacer au profit de nombreux faits qu'elle commençait à comprendre. La chaleur de son corps contre le sien. La chaleur de son souffle jouant dans ses cheveux. Elle se sentait bien au creux de ses bras. Même son parfum correspondait, délicieusement suave, avec une pointe de senteur ambrée.

« Ouais. Les extraterrestres ont arrangé un peu tout le monde. Même cette belette de Samuels. Hammond m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé. Le miroir et ce truc d'univers parallèle. Bravo. On ne peut pas te donner une promotion, en revanche j'ai obtenu d'Hammond l'autorisation de sortir de la base. On a toujours un repas d'anniversaire à manger. Bien sûr maintenant il doit être froid. Et je pense qu'il faudrait que l'on…parle. Je suppose. »

Malgré le fait qu'il essayait d'adopter un ton neutre, elle entendit la confusion dans la voix. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon et vit l'incertitude, il essayait de comprendre ce qui venait juste de se passer.

Il n'était pas mort.

Jack. Son Jack. Sa barbe de plusieurs jours et ses lèvres sous ses doigts. Ses yeux l'observaient avec tout l'amour du monde, de son monde.

Elle l'embrassa. Et elle su qu'elle avait vraiment retrouvé son Jack.

**Fin**

N'hésité pas à envoyer des feedback, depuis le début de votre lecture, mon adresse n'a toujours pas changée ! Lol


End file.
